


Reaching You

by Neoxyxia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, short drabble please don't think too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/pseuds/Neoxyxia
Summary: In which Natsu's gone crazy and Lucy tries to bring him back.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Reaching You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my second fanfic for this fandom (and certainly not the last), I've got sooooo many ideas! My current mood consists on thinking about NaLu 24 hours a day (somebody save me) and I thought about this idea after reading the latest 100YQ chapter (in which Natsu has once again gone mad and baby Lucy is worried for her boyfriend). While I haven't really thought about my fiction being a scene of what could happen next in the sequel (because I know for damn sure that's not gonna happen so soon), you can consider ch61 as being my no1 inspiration for this piece of work.
> 
> My native language isn't English, thus my lack of vocabulary and my bad narration, I hope it won't bother anyone.

The man that was standing before her wasn't Natsu. It couldn't be. There have been times where in his fights he was more aggressive than usual – when he was really angry – but this doesn't compare to what Lucy was seeing in her line of sight at this moment. A massive and deadly reddish aura surrounded her dear friend as he was beating the crap out of the dragon that stood before them. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, her hands shaking in front of her lips and she couldn't stop her ragged breath from accelerating her heart's beating rate. It was just like before, that one time where she had to stop him after Igneel's son lent him his ferocious power. Just like before? Wait, that wasn't it, it was worse than that time. It was like... Natsu was gaining pleasure from torturing his enemy. How could this be? It was like he was an entirely different person.

She thought hard about what she should do, about... what she *could* do. And she knew she could stop him somehow. No matter what happened, no matter the circumstances, Lucy's voice always reached him in the end. She might not have the same amount of power as her friends, like Erza or Gray, but she had a power that no one else had over Natsu. Maybe it could save him right now. At least, she wished for it.

Lucy gritted her teeth and summoned any ounce of courage she had left to stop her heavy shaking and jumped right in the middle of the fight to calm her partner. When she locked eyes with his, what she saw scared her. Natsu's eyes turned red, half of his face was burning with fire. He was like a... like a demon. But her faith didn't waver, hell no.

“Natsu!”, she screamed with all the strength she could muster. “Natsu, snap out of it!”

But Natsu didn't reply. With a single blow, he threw a fire attack in her direction that left her right cheek bleeding. 

“Ugh!”

Her heart was beating so fast. She threw a quick glance at the dragon behind her, which wasn't moving at all, before focusing on her friend. She knew Natsu was out of control and that she was the only one who could stop him. For the second time since she's known him, he scared her. But she trusted him, more than anyone else. She cleaned her bleeding cheek with her hand before running towards her friend.

She tackled him to the ground, holding him as best she could. He tried to break free from her embrace but didn't succeed.

“Natsu, please, I beg you! Come back!”, Lucy begged with tears in her eyes. 

Natsu had suddenly calmed down but she didn't notice. She kept on holding him close to her, her arms encircling his waist. She should have let go of him but she just couldn't. She couldn't let him in that state. Her partner's fire burned her arms and clothes but she still held on tight. What would happen if she were to let him go?

“Come back to me”, her voice now barely a whisper.

Slowly regaining his senses, Natsu was breathing hard. He had no idea what was happening around him, with him being on top of Lucy and especially her crying while holding him close to her. He couldn't think of a thing to say so instead, he just put his forehead on top of hers and smiled.

“I guess... you saved me again”, he whispered.

Lucy's tears didn't seem to stop. She didn't let go of him and they just quietly stood there, in the middle of the battlefield, holding each other close. At some point, her tears stopped and she sat on the cold ground beneath her while Natsu was on his knees. He couldn't help but notice the wound she had on her cheek and the burns on various parts of her body.

“Did I... do this to you?”, Natsu asked, cupping her cheek.

He gently put his thumb over the blood to clean it. He felt terribly guilty. So much for protecting his friends, eh. As his thoughts wandered towards dark places, Lucy took him out of his reverie by putting her hand on his. Surprised by the unexpected gesture, he looked up at her and saw her beautiful, radiant smile. The smile that he loved so much. The smile that gave him so much strength.

“It's okay. It's nothing that Wendy can't cure”, she asserted, still her voice low. “I'm glad my voice reached you.”

As much as she wanted to make him feel better, he couldn't help but notice the shaking of her arms. He gulped and looked down at the ground.

“I'm sorry...”

He couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eyes. He heard her coming closer; this time it was her that put her forehead on his.

“It was my own decision, you have nothing to apologize for. At the very least, you came back to me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> People tend not to take me seriously when I say that I consider Lucy to be Natsu's "home", but after watching Dragon Cry so many times and especially the ending, I can't think of a reason as to why she wouldn't be. I know it doesn't really have anything to do with this fanfic but I really wanted to convey this... "feeling" I felt when I watched this scene for the first time.
> 
> Anyway, back to the fanfic: I've always said this, Natsu's so dense that I can't think of a way to make him say cheesy lines without thinking it'd be out of character (Natsu's one of my fave characters but damn I hate him when I write), but anyway, I could totally picture him putting his forehead on top of Lucy's (after all, he did it that One Time™) and reassuring one another.
> 
> Gosh, I hope we won't have to wait too long for them to be canon, they're killing me.


End file.
